Tessuhai Tsuyo
|alignment=Chaotic Neutral |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |birthdate=August 10 |height-part1=181 cm |weight-part1= 63 kg |rank-part1= Jōnin |classification=Sensor |occupations= |father-in-law= |wife= |son= |daughters= |brothers-in-law= |nephews= |nature type=Fire Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin Release |unique traits= Immune to Flames and Heat, Extremely powerful flames, One handed Kata, Sensor, Dark Chakra |Kekkei Genkai=Scorch Release, |Kekkei Tota= Dust Release |ninja registration=118343 |academy age=9 |chunin age=14 |shippuden=No|top = |affiliationss = Iwagakure, Uzushiogakure |clan = Yakekogi Clan |origins = Kumogakure |residences = Iwagakure |locations= Iwagakure |mentalstatus= Normal |physicalstatus= Normal |weapons = Sword of Kusanagi, Explosive Tags, Kunai, Shuriken, Wire, Scrolls Pouch of Ashes (All kunai and Shuriken are marked with Hiraishin) |dust release= Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, Dust Release: Genocide Attack, Dust Release: Death Beam |earth release= Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique |fire release= Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, Incineration Technique, Secret Technique: All-Clearing Rays, |scorch release= Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique, Scorch Release: Burnt Touch, Zanka no Tachi, |wind release= Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm, Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm, Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains |general = Anti-Fuin Barrier, Body Revival Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Flying Swallow, Flying Thunder God Technique, Flying Thunder God: Final Step, Flying Thunder God: Zeal, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Phoenix Sage Mode, Repulsion Technique Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning: Rashōmon Hell, Summoning Technique: Espada, Summoning Technique: Phoenix, Space-Time Transportation, Splitting Technique, Susanoo, Uchiha Return, Uchiha Flame Formation, Yasaka Magatama |Genjutsu= Ephemeral, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique |attire = Akatsuki Ring, ROOT ANBU Gear}} ---- is the . He was born to the and clans though remaining at heart, which is why he changed his life away from . He is a shinobi that walks his own path. Appearance physically stands at six foot five inches, his eyes naturally a mix of amber and yellow with fair skin and brown hair worn in a slicked back fashion with one or two strands usually coming forward. Upon his right shoulder and chest are scars, both attained in a mission to Otogakure where he was severely wounded. The one on the shoulder is from the removal of his arm, while the one on his chest is diagonal from a slash to his chest from a katana. Many more were acquired when he fought with the Nibi in order to tame it. He also has one upon his left cheek through unknown means. His right arm is temporarily created of wood via mokuton and controlled by such with an air tunnel surgically implanted by Otogakure medic-nin. His control with it is flawless enough to perform as a normal functioning arm after having used it for over a year, though after making his changes, he's unable to use mokuton with it. He also has his wrists marked for the Flying Thunder God Technique. Post-Reincarnation, Tsuyo looks like a far younger man, with a multitude of differences due to his body's genetic tempering, as well as the reincarnation itself. His face sports slightly softer features than before. His body is tanned, and toned due to intense training, and his now brown hair is swept back. He no longer wears a shirt, though he wears a cloak almost all of the time, bound by a golden rope. On said robe is an egyptian ankh. On his abdomen sits four thin golden braces with seals on them, connecting to a flexible 'spine' lining his back. On his right pectoral would sit the Imperial Regalia seal. His eggshell pants and black sandals would remain unremarkable. Another contrast would be his chakra signature. With his genetic tempering, his chakra would no longer feel like it had before. It would lack the Uchiha, and Senju potencies that it contained before hand, instead, reflecting his new Yakekogi blood. This has led to the annoying task of fine-tuning all of his seals, or even reapplying them to correspond to his new signature. Background was born in the Land of Fire, not necessarily in the village capital of Konoha, but in a smaller unmarked village as a little farmer. He wasn’t very social until the age of 5 when he actually began to work with his mother and father to deliver crops to and from Konohagakure. This normal life went on until the age of seven, when one day, and his family found themselves ambushed by rouge ninja. lost his parents at the age of seven. While this normally would send some into a reclusive state, it made take up ninjutsu, inspiring him. He joined the Konoha academy soon after, and did what was previously stated. He attended classes, and grew into a fine young ninja, graduating at the age of 9. This was what he had worked so hard for. He had finally become a genin. It was then when he was teamed up with Minakura, a close friend who shared with him a bond he’d never let go of. She was like a sister, and the only family he had at that age, though not sharing blood. He would find himself to live the happy life, until things changed when he unlocked the sharingan ability granted to him by blood. He was unaware of this as his bloodline was always a mystery to him. Years later, was promoted to chūnin level with most of his generation of ninja. He was fourteen when this happened. This was when his life flipped upside down. During a B-rank mission assigned to him and his cell he and his squad were ambushed by A-rank ninja. and his squad held their ground until was heaved off of a cliff by an enemy jutsu to a long fall that would surely have killed even the strongest man, losing his leaf forehead protector in the process. All seem lost for the Konoha ninja, as they had lost a comrade and failed the mission. For however, it was just the beginning. The Rises… awoke in the bed of another, critically injured. He was in a small shack, afflicted with multiple bone fractures, cuts and bruises. To make the situation worse, he could not remember anything about himself. All that he had gone through had been forgotten, save for his foggy memory of his squad and the mission that caused his fall, or more specifically his best friend Minakura who was a part of both the squad and mission. He soon learned that he was in the care of a retired ninja, now a Sennin of the forest. It was under this man’s intense care that lived through the fall that would have killed most. could not even talk for the first few days of being bed ridden. His mind wracked with thoughts however. The main question on his brain being: What happened to my squad? These happened to be the first words he uttered to the Sennin. The Sennin simply told him that they died. This caused ’s world to be shattered once again. This event, the loss of his old friend awakened his Mangekyou sharingan. underwent care silently for a full month before he made a full recovery. He didn’t know what to do at this point, so he went to travel. Along these travels, he found much to help guide him along. The first thing he did at this point was read into his heritage. It was then that he found the secret of the . Finding that the path to unleashing these wondrous powers required bloodshed amongst his own family, refused to partake. He refused to be a part of the heritage if it meant betraying one’s own kin. This was when he created his own name, to show his rebellious nature to his own blood. That name was . The is born walked his own path that day. He went into the old temple as one with the blood, and came out the heretic to his own name. From that point, he accepted being a heretic. The moment he walked out of that temple, he felt free. He was no longer bound to the world by his bloodline. Just as a phoenix, he was reborn and alive again. This time, when he traveled, it wasn’t to find his purpose in life, but to fulfill himself, and be the best he could be. Fifteen years old and felt the freedom no shinobi could ever feel had they devoted their lives to the villages they killed for. On the same day, the boy encountered a newly hatched bird within a nest of ashes. This sight was an anomaly for and so, not being able to help himself, he picked the bird up. It was small, red and radiated warmth even to the touch. This baby however wasn’t alone, as soon found out. There was another bird. This bird stood over , towering above him. Majestic was an understatement. was face to face with a legendary beast and though his heart skipped many beats in his chest, he was not afraid, but purely mystified by the deadly creature before him. It was as If he were under a spell. The blazes that coated this beast’s visage flared as it spoke to him, asking him to show if his flames were worthy enough to behold the flames of the phoenix. , only able to conjure his old clan’s fires, had done just that, showing the phoenix the very flames that it wanted. The phoenix, impressed by a mere human’s flames had displayed its own flames, a ceremonious ritual of brotherhood in the phoenix culture. With this, the phoenix took to train in the art of the flame, giving him the ability to call upon the firebirds at any time, though with the training that would take place for the years to come, he would be able to do more than that. He would become the phoenix sage. Phoenix Rising spent years training with the phoenix, from the age of fifteen until the age of nineteen. This allowed him to advance his katon ninjutsu much farther than it was before. The sheer heat and power behind his flames were much more than even normal fire could match. His body’s flames were far past the mastery level as it was his only element affinity at this point in his life. It retained the ability to turn steel white hot within a near instant, and melt it completely soon after. His body became more resistant to normal heat as well. So resistant that he is able to stand near his phoenixes without burning alive, and touching them without being incinerated. This is due to the heat resistance building up over the years as a result of his body temperature naturally raising. His body could just about any heats. With this innate heat resistance, he was able to perform collaboration ninjutsu with the phoenix when he trained ever so diligently. unfortunately could not grasp the sage arts of the Phoenix. While he had the ability to conjure flames unimaginably hot, he did not have the physical aptitude for the sage arts. And thus, the training was halted. got the closest to becoming the one to perform sage mode of the phoenix but could not do it, but was still given the name Phoenix Sage for the abilities granted to him from four years of training. Now, travels about, with no one to call special, and nowhere to call home. He is simply a wanderer, trekking across the lands in search of truths, wisdom, and peace. It however seems that wherever he goes, there is no peace to be found. Eventually, in the years to come, implanted the eyes of another that had died. The 's name was Tetsuo's. This advanced his ocular prowess to its extreme as it became the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Uzumaki Endeavors , having been a good friends with the leader of the Uzumaki clan, was asked to join their cause and aid them. , being of that friendly sort couldn't refuse the request from one of his friends, and so he joined them, initially feeling out of place because of his lack of Uzumaki blood. Soon, this little detail didn't affect him as he went on to aid Keito, and Athos into remaking Uzushiogakure, becoming one of the founding fathers for the new Uzushiogakure, and even being directly responsible for creating the island that the mainland sits upon. , some time after implanting the eyes of Shūn into his sockets found that he was able to unleash the power of the Rinnegan. This made no sense to him, as the Rikudou Sennin had the Rinnegan but only with the power of the and combined, his own children being proof of this. Delving back into his family, found that he held blood inside of him through some natural means. At least such was the theory at the time, but Tsuyo decided to forgo thinking on the logic behind it. Otogakure no Satō found himself on the road to life again when he wound up in Otogakure no Sato, the very same village where he retrieved his brother, Riku's body. He was met by Hazama, and some guards, and raised to chuunin rank almost instantly due to being a shinobi of some repute, not to mention his old friendship with the Otokage, Trev. With this, he was assigned a mission to go to Sunagakure. On his way, he was attacked by an assailant. Caught off guard by the exhaustion of traversing the desert without proper hydration, he found himself severed from his right arm. In a fury, burned the assassin alive with Amaterasu, one of the powers bestowed upon him by Shun's eyes. Going back to Otogakure, he stopped and received medical treatment from Luka. The arm wasn't replaced but Luka's skill allowed him to brush off infection as he ventured to Otogakure. It was here where 's arm was modified with an air tube capable of firing compressed air and sound at his foes. With his modified arm, underwent surgery and got the arm re-attached to his shoulder. He was then promoted to Jounin and underwent a trial to join the Sound Five, an elite squad of ninja that had fallen from grace as time went on. After fighting and defeating Genesis, his new ally, became head of the Sound five, though only consisting of two people. He now aspires to bring the Sound Five back to its former glory as the head of the squad. This Goal was soon cut short as he wound up going to Iwagakure. During a mission to the border of Hoshigakure, and Otogakure, had a hunch to go to check on Bocchiere, Oto's ally and an old friend of his. Abandoning the mission, and Hazama traveled to Iwagakure. Upon reaching the broken village, he found Bocchiere's comatose body. Figuring him to be as good as dead, he simply absorbed all of Bocchiere's knowledge through the human path of the Rinnegan. With this, he took over as Tsuchikage, his aim now to rebuild the fallen village to one of its former caliber. Iwagakure no Sato Being Tsuchikage in the beginning was not so easy. had to deal with people first accepting him in the office.This phase of the introductions consisted mainly of bringing people back into the village and committing repairs to the village with the help of the ninja within. During this time, met with plenty of diplomats, including Koji of Kumogakure, Asadi, Anika and Zojin of Sunagakure, and soon, though under less favorable circumstances, the three sannin of Konohagakure. After the initial month of being Tsuchikage, 's reign was a smooth one. The man got together with his villagers and managed to bring in a decent amount of ninja, as well as a full village's worth of civilians. This was when began to pull strings with the Uzumaki clan leader that replaced Keito; Raikon Shinko, son of 's sworn brother, and former Uzumaki leader Raikon Athos who passed some time prior to being Kage. Working with Shinko, and the prophet of the Uzumaki clan Yujo, formed an island in the sky to serve as Uzushiogakure, establishing a village in the sky, hidden above the clouds of Iwagakure, and effectively merging the sky city with Iwagakure. It was a bit of time after this when found his village striving as before, well populated and healthy. Little time was allowed to pass when Iwagakure was met with its first attack under Konoha's name. The three Sannin had came to assault the village, though with the Stone village's will of stone, the damage was effectively minimized to a few buildings instead of the entire village being destroyed once more. This Skirmish ended with speaking with Uetto, the apparent leader of the three sannin. Simply to get them away from the village, and avoiding anymore conflict, complied with Uetto's request and gave them Bocchiere's eye containing the scrolls that the Godaime Tsuchikage managed to take in the past, ending the attack early whilst befriending Nathan and Uetto as well. This even led to our protagonist to become a Senju Grandmaster. Kusagakure no Sato managed to come upon this little village during his time as kage. He had been introduced through a friend and in the end made many friends out of this village despite aiding in killing the former Kusakage Sabumaru who had forced himself upon the throne. However, due to a darker patch of information being stumbled upon, turned his blade upon Otogakure and with the help of Nathan and Yujo, he managed to capture his own brother figure Hazama, bringing him to Kusagakure for sentencing by the new Kusakage. This ended horribly, causing the death of two ninja at the hands of Hazama. However, carries the burden of responsibility for them as he believes that he was responsible for their deaths by bringing Hazama to them in the first place. It was then that he took action, and replaced Hazama's Jiongu threads with muscles and bones from the body of his Deva path prior to repairing the path with Naraka path abilities. He also unsealed the Hachibi from the Otokage and sealed it within himself, becoming the new Jinchuuriki of the tailed beast, sealing it with the eight trigrams sealing formula. This however wouldn't last considering Hazama would be freed later on after his imprisonment at the Kusakage's mercy, something which didn't sit right with . Eventually, he would return and kidnap Tsuyo's pregnant lover, , and threaten their lives in exchange for the Hachibi. Reluctantly, had given into his demands, and had the biju unsealed, surviving only by his body's heritage, reigning from both Uchiha and Senju. Rōnin After a little while of sitting in Kusagakure,he eventually had enough and decided to leave Kusa's ranks and become a wandering ninja, ie; missing, though with his previous status in Kusagakure, he has essentially free reign to come and go, or so he has assumed due to recent visitations not having him get attacked. It was here when he would be found by Thecurse, and given the opportunity to join ROOT. Accepting this opportunity, he was given the seal and that was that. Eventually, he would have a run in with the Nibi no Bakaneko, Matatabi. With the help of Riku, his brother's zombie, he would take the biju to Nirvana where he would have a fight with the beast; sustaining a plethora of injuries before his brother sealing the beast in him. His friend Kuro would help heal his wounds. Being a master of medicinal arts, she would fix him up no problem. His healing would only be accelerated by the Body Revival Technique mastered during his time in Kusagakure, and enhanced by the Reibi acquired by Bocchiere. Once completely healed, would forsake his own shinobi identity to wander the world as a masterless warrior; a Rōnin. Here is where he and would elope from Kusagakure, going to Amegakure to be with her family. This wouldn't last for too long, not due to any bad blood, but of the disappearance of . However he will have found himself dead due to giving his possessions including biju to Rinn. This of course results in death, but in what seemed to be a blink of the eye, he would be revived by Bocchiere who came to life once more. This caused quite the confusion in Tsuyo, but eventually he would forsake his old identity, and take on the mantle "Manji". Once he met with Madara and joined the man's organization he would end up fully revived and out of his edo tensei form. At this point, he would receive everything he once owned from Rinn save for the biju which he would learn was in the Akatsuki. Some time down the line, Manji would begin taking his duties as a Root member seriously. Eventually he would become promoted to Root Captain. However, this was right after Manji found himself faced with Senju Ichirou as an opponent. Manji, being careless in his approach would spare Ichirou's life after having the chance to behead his foe by turning the blade onto the blunt end. However this resulted in the sword and his right arm being absorbed into Ichirou's Kamui dimension. It was still an easily dealt with fight, and Manji dispatched the man upon taking the fight seriously. This opened his eyes however. His carelessness in battle, and easygoing attitude caused him to take severe damage once more. This would result in him sitting down and truly thinking on his shinobi career, deciding it best to temporarily retire from active duty to pursue other goals; the first of which being to explore the meaning behind his inability to use Senjutsu. This would be waylaid, however as he would run into Ichirou once more, this time in Otogakure where he would also meet his sister, Masane. Ichirou was on edge, of course, but after Manji expressed forgiveness, caring not for the fact that the man took his arm (even if it was a prosthetic). Manji was impressed by the shinobi. Ichirou would ask for training some time along the line, and his sister would as well. They had heard stories of Manji's past and were blinded by the glamour. Manji was reluctant, but would take them in on the condition that they beat him in a two-on-one fight. They lost, but Manji had so much fun during the scuffle that he would take them in anyway, impressed at their teamwork despite their vastly differing arsenals of abilities. In Ichirou, he found a brother-in-arms, and in Masane, he found another love. Despite being together for such a short time, it was clear that she was absolutely dedicated to Manji. They too, would be a part of his legacy in this realm. Taking a trip to the Uzumaki Grand Library, he would find some form of success, figuring out that it was his most powerful features; the arts passed to him by being a descendent of the Sage of Six Paths that prevented him from using nature energy in the first place. With this in mind, he would explore how to rectify this. The first thought was complete genetic rewriting, but no soul in Uzushiogakure was capable of such. Therefore he would attempt the second method in mind which was more feasible than the first. By applying a seal onto his eyes specially crafted with the aid of some old tomes, Manji would absorb all of his Rikudou given abilities into his eyes. Going a step further, he would have his eyes removed and replaced with those of one of his former paths. For once in his life, he was "normal" for the most part. It wouldn't be too long before he dove into the Uzushiogakure "black market", finding himself a vial of blood containing the scorch release kekkei genkai. It fit his abilities perfectly, and would allow him to finally fight flawlessly among his summonings. With this in mind, he would undergo a series of gene therapy sessions in order to integrate the DNA perfectly with his own. This managed some pretty powerful results as any sign of Uchiha or Senju in his gene pool was eradicated, replaced by this new strain; one he called Yakekogi. Reincarnation Manji, deciding to dedicate his time to raising his son to command the Phoenixes, would retreat from his home in Iwagakure in order to do so. He would, without much word to anyone, go to the Phoenix realm, and remain for many-a-year. It would be a decade in normal-space before he would re-emerge. Before doing so, however, he would find himself old. Having finally spent fifty years of his life, he was no longer youthful as he was. It would hinder his duties, and he couldn't allow that. But, as far as he was aware, he could not waylay age so he would sit on his throne in the Phoenix's realm until his time came, watching Makoto grow into a fine man that would take his place. He had long since resigned himself from being a shinobi. It wasn't until Archus and Fractus came to him that Manji admitted his fear of mortality. It took a lot for him to admit such, but the time he gave to his son made him realize how much he wasted on his pursuit of power. He was grateful for discarding the excess power. Never would he have appreciated life's gifts if he hadn't. He also never realized how drunk on power he was. Not even dying would grant him the wisdom he gained when self reflecting, and that was ironic to him. He loved the wisdom, but wanted more time to give that wisdom to others. Fractus, and Archus would come to an agreement, albeit reluctantly, and bring Manji to the statue of the Divinitus. No man would have ever seen the Divinitus up close. No man had ever felt the flames up close. They had revealed the phoenix's closest secret to the man, and gave him an offer; Take in the essence of the Divinitus. By doing so, it would grant Manji the power of the Divinitus, and place him as the new king over phoenix-kind. Manji would do it. To be given this honor was unheard of, and to refuse it would be sacrilege. The three would perform the ritual, and once it was done, Manji would be given the title, "Divinitus". His control over phoenix-kind would become absolute, and so would his power over the flame. Over his heart, a seal would appear. This seal would be known as the Imperial Regalia. It would contain the Golden Flame of the Divinitus that absorbs the heat of the three Suns of Cibanhujy, ready to be called upon at Manji's will. The regalia would also extend his will over any phoenix that comes before him, allowing him to bend the will of any Phoenix, cryo or otherwise. He was now the "Allfather" just as the Divinitus before him, and perhaps he could stop the war between Phoenix and Cryophoenix. There was one thing, however. The power, while granting him a form of immortality, would come at the cost of the Divinitus' statue being removed. He alone was the reason for Cibanhujy's existence. With the statue absorbing the excess heat no longer in existence, he had to stay in the phoenix's realm. Fractus, however came forth, and offered to take a portion of the power. As the King of Phoenixes, Manji would, without a doubt, deem him worthy of them, and grant him the power to absorb the sun's heat in his stead. Fractus, would go from glowing orange and red, to gold, just as his father had. From there, Manji, seeing Makoto now grown into a strong warrior, would dub him the prince of Cibanhujy to command all Phoenixes against cryophoenixes while he would leave to the realm of man once more, reincarnated. His purpose would be to practice his newfound powers in order to bring the civil war to an end one day. Personality Since his reincarnation, Manji has been a relaxed soul. Before he was moreso bloodthirsty and always ready for a fight. Now he's content with watching leaves fall from a tree or exchanging pleasantries over tea. Always one for a good joke, he tries to keep a smile at the ready, having taken to brightening people's days. Even if he's unsuccessful, he's done his part in trying. Though he may seem casual to a fault, he is still a shinobi. Being suspicious is always on the map for him, considering a lack of awareness and caution has cost him plenty of times in the past. Abilities Elemental Prowess was born an underdog ninja, capable of only one chakra affinity:Katon. Being an , he has shown quite the proficiency with fire style which is quite common amongst those of the infamous clan though with his phoenix training he has advanced his Katon prowess far past the mastery limit. This is only augmented by his newfound affinity for Scorch Release, and training with the phoenixes, granting him immunity to Katon and the ability to generate flames far stronger than ever before. His elemental prowess has only grown since then, developing into a trinity of elements: Fire, Wind and Earth. As the Tsuchikage, he also learned Dust Release by combining these three elements into a powerful Kekkei Tota. Another skill that he boasts is his extraordinarily high sensory ability. Armed with the Mind's eye of the Kagura, he is able to see all around for a massive 10 kilometers, including underground, as well as know when a person is lying or within a genjutsu, including himself. This was taught to him by his nephew, Arashi Yūjō. Post reincarnation His sensory ability would lessen, making the use of the Mind's eye more difficult than before. It would require training before he is able to perform the same feat again. His taijutsu, enhanced by multiple magnitudes with the training in the lotus, has received a large buff. Toning his body to peak heights, the is able to unleash the full potential of his body with the fabled Hachimon Tonko. With these boons, can surpass even those of incredible skill and speed easily. Normally, people who use the gates are to suffer from the side effects of the lotus gates, meaning inability to move, however with the power of the body revival technique, these effects are completely negated, allowing for full usage, up to the seventh gate without side effects. Juinjutsu and Fuinjutsu , during his many travels has studied intensely on his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. He however has not kept himself in the dark on the sealing ninjutsu in the world. Utilizing paper seals, he's found himself able to train into adept levels of fuinjutsu which has led him into utilizing jutsus sealed into scrolls with ease, this causing him to carry 5 scrolls into battle, each containing a different element type. Due to his training in fuinjutsu, he has found himself easily being able to seal chakra or movement with tags. His recent training in the Uzumaki clan allows him the ability to utilize the fuinjutsu with a higher prowess. Soon after, Bocchiere of Iwagakure granted the ability to learn the Hiraishin technique as returned to the country, allowing to manipulate space and time to teleport to anywhere or anything marked with the technique formula. Learning this technique re-sparked 's interest in fuinjutsu, and after training with hiraishin, learned the Space-Time Barrier ninjutsu aka guiding thunder. He would proceed to apply his markings to all of his tools. It wasn't until he joined with Konohagakure to take on Genesis that he was personally taught some tricks of the trade by the purveyor of Flying Thunder God Jutsu, DarkShinobi. This inspired him to use the ninjutsu in a plethora of different ways that Tsuyo's own imagination had prevented, including anti-jikukan barriers, overriding another seal, and even detonation of the seals. Juinjutsu is what learned after learning fuinjutsu and advancing in it. He does indeed carry the Curse mark of Heaven implanted by Trev, but he is able to apply them to others in a basic way with the touch of his palm. This application is similar to how the Yondaime hokage applies the hiraishin seal, in which a mark appears on the target's exterior. The main curse mark that applies, is the one formerly used by Danzo, in which it paralyzes the enemy completely on 's command. One could escape by surging a load of chakra similar to Susano'o levels, but otherwise, they remain frozen until feels otherwise. Dark Chakra had the Reibi sealed inside of himself but soon gave it away to his brother in law. However, he had done so with an idea in mind. He chopped off a little bit of the leech; enough to where it would produce dark chakra passively, and sealed it within a curse mark that he formed utilizing Trev's Senjutsu and DNA, given to him back when he served Otogakure. This would not only enhance the dark chakra's abilities with senjutsu, but empower Tsuyo by quite a lot as well once activated. On top of this, after gaining sage mode, he would make a modification to the seal. This would give the seal a form of sentience. When active, it serves to not only enhance his abilities, but it also eats foreign chakra by spreading to the afflicted area as a black mass, and consuming said chakra. This is due to the Reibi's dark chakra having the properties of Chakra Absorption. And of course, the seal has a second "stage". It perfectly balances his Senjutsu chakras with his normal chakra, giving him an access to his Perfect Sage Mode for a duration of time. Phoenix Fire Having become the King of Phoenixes, Manji has learned new abilities that once was unique to his summonings. The first of which is the Flame of Renewal. These flames allows the user to heal any wound unless caused by the Flames of Rayjah, or some other permanently wounding ability. Even from the brink of death can one be revived. This ability is also used in the Phoenix reincarnation cycle. By bathing in the flames long enough, the old body would be shed into ash with a new one emerging. With this, even youth can be restored. The second flame is the Flame of Rayjah. This flame burns at twenty-thousand degrees farenheit, and is white with tints of every color. This flame is the rite of passage for any phoenix, or summoner, and living through it marks the user as an adept of phoenix warfare. This ability, however is unique to few, and can melt a cryophoenix without difficulty. The Third is the Flame of Life. This flame, golden in color, is the penultimate ability hosted solely by the father of phoenix-kind. This flame allows the instantaneous absorption of heat to a degree that controls the heat of three suns at once. Aside from taking away the gift of heat, it can redeliver the heat absorbed up to tenfold, and cannot be used carelessly, for it could end nigh-anything that it comes across. This would be considered Manji's ultimate attack, and defense. It comes from fusing himself with the Divinitus of the Phoenix. Kenjutsu Tsuyo is capable of performing basic Kenjutsu at a decent level, though in comparison to most, he is capable of doing nothing but swinging his sword around. Taijutsu knowledge, and natural speed both play largely into his skill with the blade which allows him to use a katana fairly well without the thorough knowledge of a samurai. A skill he's created derived from the Kusanagi no Tsurugi is the ability to control it telepathically. Ever since discovering this, he has carried a bag of dust-like shards from the blade just beside his tool pouch, giving him an ability similar to magnet release's iron sand control. Because of this however, he has taken a liking to having multiple Kusanagi blades, so with this he would utilize blacksmithing skills and coat every ninja tool in metal of Kusanagi's broken blades, allowing his basic ninja tools the ability to be completely deadly. His skill in manipulating these Kusanagi blades rival that of a magnet release user's own ability. So long as he has the actual Katana in his possession, he is completely capable of manipulation. Otherwise, he is unable to use this ability and all the materials created by the Kusanagi are simply gone. Miscellaneous He has completed 90 missions in total: 20 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 1 S-rank. He owns no pictures used, and takes absolutamente nada credit in them. Dope pieces though. As stated in the Phoenix summoning page, any ridiculous temperatures used are for RP only(unless discussed otherwise). In battle, the temperature of any Katon he uses is limited to Amaterasu temperature levels. Scorch on the other hand is a completely different case. Category:Male